


Lariat

by DeanRiordain



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles Cooperative, Cockles Valentines Love Derby, Dom Misha, Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9684197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRiordain/pseuds/DeanRiordain
Summary: Inspired by Supernatural 12x11, "Regarding Dean". So uh, spoilers, kinda.This is not 'historically accurate' filming-wise, but a little coda to Cockles after the "Larry the Bull" thing.Basically, in which Misha cannot let Jensen live it down, and puts his bull-riding hips to good use. And, uh, there's rope. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Coda for 12x11 ("Regarding Dean") and also written for the Valentine's Derby for Cockles Co-Op, a bunch of really lovely individuals. It's been hard for me to write Cockles lately with so little happening with them in real life. So, this is my first attempt in awhile to write something to one of my favorite couples. I hope you all enjoy. It's explicit. It's Cockles. Misha's....Misha.  
> Love you all.  
> 

“Should I be jealous of Larry?” Misha had asked bluntly upon Jensen arriving back to the trailer. 

Jensen slammed the door shut behind him in surprise, lighting up in brilliant hues of crimson and scarlet, Not a ‘hello’, ‘hi’, or ‘how’d filming go?’.“How did you…?”

“Do you really have to ask?” Misha mused, holding up his phone, as they simultaneously came to one conclusion: “Jared.”

There was an obscene amount of pictures, and even a few videos that made Jensen a little flustered that these were going to be the images of him aired on public television.

“Serves you right, you know,” Misha said, edging into Jensen’s personal space with a smirk that had no good intent.

Jensen backed himself up closer to the wall as Misha continued, “Letting Jared anywhere near such a dirty scene. Should’ve known the outcome.”

“It wasn’t dirty, people do it all the time,” Jensen evaded, as Misha closed in on him, his hips still sore, knowing where Misha was going with this. It wasn’t entirely unlike the dull ache from a night of staying up way too late with his lover.

“Are you going to show me?” Misha said, shoving Jensen less-than-gently against the wall, sucking little bruises into his neck, which was still glistening with sweat.

“Show you what?” Jensen asked, half-groggy, and half already too far lost to Misha’s gestures.

“How to hold on with your hips,” Misha whispered in Jensen’s ear, before allowing his teeth to graze the sensitive flesh, “Since...people do it…” he licked against Jensen’s neck, “...all the time.”

Misha wasn’t much different than a bull when he had his mind made up about something, easily driving Jensen backward and into bed somewhat aggressively, hands tight on his hips as he landed beside him. He pulled Jensen in close, and rough- teeth tearing at lips, tongue crashing against tongue, fingers weaving into hair, and fuck if it didn’t feel good. 

It would be a ridiculous lie to say that Misha hadn’t anticipated this, hadn’t planned this torment from the very moment Jared sent those first incriminating photos, “Sit up, J,” Misha instructed, listening to Jensen’s breaths still attentively.

“Mish, I’m still sore,” Jensen whined, even as he obediently set to work on obeying his lover’s request, “My legs are still shaking.”

“I didn’t say you were done. Couldn’t let Larry get the better of you, Jens, right? Time to get back on the saddle, cowboy.”

Jensen whimpered at the thought of Misha being the saddle this time, firm and strong. The thought made Jensen squeeze his legs together, to ease the sudden ache between his stiff thighs, as he looked down at his ‘saddle’, erect in Misha’s tight jeans.

“I want you to stay perfectly still,” Misha instructed, whispering hotly into Jensen’s ear as he stood up, “Understand?”

“Mish…” Jensen pleaded hesitantly. Misha’s rough finger was over his protesting lips in an instant.

“Shh,” he said, rubbing his thumb on the sensitive skin of Jensen’s lower lip, “Arms up, Jensen.” 

Misha’s fingers were deft at peeling the plaid off of Jensen, as they had done so many times prior, no extra time needed to remove the overshirt as well, until Jensen’s chest was bare, only leaving those sexy jeans that squeezed over his ass, and those goddamn cowboy boots that of course, he would have worn on principal. He was almost sad to have to take it all off, for authenticity if nothing else.

Jensen’s arms lowered, fingers edging against Misha’s t-shirt to pull it off to join the layers already littering the floor. Misha pulled away, “I didn’t say to put your arms down.” Misha explained, pointing up, where he’d strung a rope from the ceiling.

Jensen whimpered. Bastard was handy when he wanted to be. He conceded, putting his arms back in the air, fingers already itching to touch Misha. He had a feeling that was against the rules.

Misha lowered the rope, tying an impressive knot around Jensen’s wrists until he was hands-free and strung up.

“God you look fucking sexy up there, Ackles.”

Torment lasted longer than ever without Jensen able to touch parts of Misha that were his to caress, and suck, and lick- and Misha had his legs shaking so badly he was barely able to keep himself steady by the time the man was naked, and had Jensen straddling him.

“Show me how it’s done, J.”

  


* * *

  


Misha had to admit: Jensen’s bull-riding skills were impressive, and sexier than he could’ve fathomed, hips firm on either side of the mechanical beast as it bucked him. It had nothing on the sinful way that Jensen was moving on Misha, riding him hard, and fast, hands tied above his head, which did nothing to slow his pace, or stop the beautiful glistening droplets of sweat running down his muscled abdomen.

Misha ran his fingers down the muscles, stopping before he could touch Jensen’s cock- staring at it instead. Jensen couldn’t stifle a sigh as his head fell back. Misha mesmerized by how hard Jensen was without being touched, just riding him. still not touching Jensen’s cock, mesmerized by how stiff it still was for him- how much Jensen liked riding him.

It was one of Misha’s favorite things to watch- the way Jensen’s body reacted with what was being done to it.

“Fuck, J…” Misha breathed, moving his hands to Jensen’s hips, rolling his own to meet the thrusts, which caused a guttural sound from Jensen, who was now panting, painting little droplets of precome along Misha’s stomach.

Misha sat up, eyes fixed on Jensen’s tight stomach, strong arms, head fallen back in pleasure as sweat beaded over the freckles on his cheeks, and his shoulders. 

He revelled in dragging Jensen harder and rougher against him, watching his lover’s arms strain against the rope, his fingers holding onto it desperately as soft sighs became throaty moans, and Misha was so lost in looking at Jensen, listening to the sounds that he evoked from him, that he didn’t realize he had tiptoed to the edge of climax already. 

His arms crushed into Jensen when he came, anchoring them both to the bed as his body convulsed again, and again. Jensen followed behind, a hard tug at the rope as his hips bucked hard, arms pulled back behind his head as he cried out, desperately grinding and bouncing down on Misha until they had both started to go soft, and couldn’t take the pain that went with the pleasure.

“Sore, huh?” Misha teased as he untied Jensen, adoring his loved one just a little more when Jensen’s arms instinctively went around his neck, burying his face there and groaning as the two of them collapsed onto the bed. “Well, Jens, at least you lasted longer than eight seconds,” he said, recalling the average time of a bull rider’s hold from somewhere random in memory.

“Are you still jealous of Larry?” Jensen quipped, his voice deep, and tired.

“A little,” Misha admitted with a sly grin, “But I bet he didn’t get half those sounds out of you, Jackles. Next time they should get me to play the bull,” he teased. 

He presumed Jensen would have laughed, if he hadn’t already drifted to sleep.

"I love you, little cowboy," Misha smiled, pressing a kiss into Jensen's messy hair, cradling him closer, knowing that he lived for moments just like this.


End file.
